The Black Arachnid
by ghost509
Summary: Set in a alternate universe/dimension. Prologue inside. Maybe Peter/Widow. But probably Peter/Ava.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue. (He was a hero from the shadows. Every time he helped or saved someone, all the police got as a description was that he had a ok built and was about 5'9. He 'WAS' a hero. That was until his last living family member was taken from. And, it all the Avengers fault. Now about one or two years later he's back, but as the greatest villain, thief/thief for hire, etc. Now he has a job. Steal info from the team he hates the most. So he becomes a 'good guy' to gain there trust and becomes a team member. Can he keep up the charade, without falling for a fellow female spider, and without her falling or him.)**

(?'s pov. Atop of One World Trade Center.)

"I'm back." I say at loud, watching over the bustling streets of New York.

(Thoughts/memory.). Ha, seems just like yesterday I was running around the city, my parents following close behind. But everything in my life seems to be taken away from me. My parents, Richard and Mary Parker, died when I was only eight in a mysterious plane crash. I was raised by my aunt and uncle since then.

But when I was fourteen I was bitten by a radioactive spider in Oscorp Industries, and was given spider powers. My Uncle Ben always told me 'with great power comes great responsibility'. He obvious didn't meet 'The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Hero's'. But, he was taken away by cruel faith as well, and it was all my fault.

If I would taken out the robber before he left the arena, Uncle Ben might still be around. Then my last family member, Aunt May had to take care of me. She didn't know I was a 'super hero' and neither did anyone else. In fact I was more like a hero from the shadows, meaning that whenever I helped or saved someone, all that they got was my built and maybe my height. No name, clothing, voice(thanks to a device I made that alters my voice), looks and no age. Anyway, she was a amazing women. She cooked, cleaned, look after me, loved me, took care of me, and worked to her best of her abilities. But then she was killed as well. And, it was all "The Avengers" fault. Now they didn't kill or, or did it intently. But during a alien invasion on Manhattan, she was one of the few civilians that was killed. The Avengers were checking buildings, in order to make sure no one was in there, but decided to skip a bank that Aunt May was at, thinking no one was in there. Then during a police report it was counted that she was in the bank, and was killed moments after The Avengers left the building. When I found out I did the only thing a teen like me could/would do. I cried. I cried for hours, until that was nothing else coming out. After that I ran and became the thing I despised the most. I became a villain. Not a killing villain, more like a thief for hire. I had robbed and stole some of the most rare and expensive things that there were. Cars, gems, jewels, data, electronics, and artifacts. You name it, I probably stole it. I called myself 'The Black Arachnid'. Since because of my powers and my heart turning black and cold. I usually left a calling card, a few hours before I stole something. You know, to have some more fun that way. Now I'm back, and with one of/if not 'THE' biggest heists of my life. Stealing the Agimat Charm from the museum. My client practically begged me for it. I did my research on it, and found out that the wearer of the agimat gains superhuman strength, invisibility, heightened senses, self-healing, and elemental powers. With it, the person can also be able to shoot or fire lightning via hands, or generate electricity throughout one's body. The person can also perform telekinesis, stop a live bullet, can have premonitions, invisibility, flight, morphing abilities, camouflage abilities like a chameleon, can have extreme good luck, possess invincibility, or perform miracle curative powers. Sounded like a load of bullcrap, but Thor is real, and was in the Avengers Tower, as of right now. So too have some fun, I hacked into the helicarrier and snuck in. I laid a calling card of Nick Fury's desk, you know the 'One Eyed Pirate' or 'Cyclops' as I call him. Now there are Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Thor, Falcon, and Hulk are outside of the museum, patrolling in order to make sure I keep out. Hawkeye being the inside guard.

I smirk to myself, as I pull my mask over the rest of my face. My very own black widow and black arachnid are on my shoulders. I stand up from my squatting position on the roof top, lighting and thunder all around. I jump off the roof and into a nose dive position, then shoot a black web at a building I past on the way down and sling my self up. Flying and landing on a building that was in front of the museum.

"Game Time." I say out loud, ready to best the mightiest of the might at there own game. Hello I'm Peter Parker. Thief fore hirer and soon to be the only villain to best 'The Avengers.


	2. Heeeee's Here, and Hawkeye got, got

**(Sorry for the late update. My beta reader for this story is JustmeSpidey. She is a fantastic writer. Her story is amazing so please go check it out. If you post a positive review, make sure to mention I sent ya.)**

**(Iron Man pov)(Thoughts)**

We've been out in the freezing cold for hours now. We were contacted by the 'one eyed pirate' leader of S.H.I.E.L.D known as Nick Fury hours ago. He seemed worried about something, and when you get Nick Fury nervous or worried then you know its something bad or very, very, VERY bad or dangerous. He told us that some villain calling himself 'The Black Arachnid' was going to steal the Agimat Charm. A charm of great power, and could be used to pull off some major crimes. After the call and talk, we had suited up and headed off for the museum. But naturally before we left me and Clint Barton aka 'Hawkeye' had teased Natasha Romanoff aka 'The Black Widow' about 'The Black Arachnid'. You know, both were 'spiders' and what not. It resulted in Clint getting head slapped and Natasha threating the both of us. Luckily Capsicle aka Captain America was there to keep things under control. Anyway hours later its night time now, and still no sign of the villain in question.

"Roll call." I stated into my helmet. "Everybody's sectors normal? Any strange activity?" I asked, flying high in the sky for a better view.

"The skies are all clear from here Tony." I hear Samuel Wilson aka 'The Falcon' respond.

"Everything's ok in the museum." I hear Hawkeye inform.

"Roof tops are cleared." Widow informs.

"Streets below are normal and quiet." Cap tells us.

"Alley ways have no activity, besides a couple of kitty cats." I hear Bruce Banner aka 'The Hulk' say over his earpiece.

"The skies are cleared from where I am friend Stark." The god of thunder Thor informed. I gave a sigh and told them.

"Ok. Good, we'll stay for another hour or two before heading back. That ok with everyone?" I ask everyone. I receive a 'yes' from everyone but Hawkeye. "Is that ok with you Hawkeye?" I ask directly towards Hawkeye. Once again nothing. "Hawkeye do you read me?" I question a third time. I got a little nervous after him not responding, but finally one came through.

"Yeah Stark I'm here and yeah it's a ok plan with me. Sorry I got distracted by black widow." He replied to us, raising more questions then answered.

"Widow, why aren't you at your post?" I ask the assassin.

"I am at my post. I have no clue what either of you are talking about." She replied back.

"No. Not THAT Black Widow. I'm talking about an actual black widow spider. It's hanging from the ceiling and a few feet away from me right now." Hawkeye informed us.

That once again raised more questions then answers.

"Hawkeye I think your mistaken. The black widow spider isn't indigenous to New York. In fact there hasn't been a report of one for the last few years I believe." I informed everyone.

"Then explain to me why I'm currently looking one in the face, Stark." Hawkeye told me, starting to sound pissed off that we weren't believing him.

"Explain to us why you know what a black widow spider looks like." The human Black Widow told/ordered him.

"Remember that mission we went on in Laos a few years back?" Hawkeye asked her.

"Yeah. You broke into an enemy palace trying to get Intel. Only to brake both of your legs and find out that the Intel was nothing but crap." Widow answered.

"Yeah that one. Well after we got back to Avengers Tower I was bed ridden for about two weeks. And, one night when all of you went out for drinks I was left alone and a documentary on spiders came on the TV. I was on my bed, which was about twenty feet if not more away from the TV stand, and the remote, and my bow were on the stand on the other side of the room. So I couldn't get up to change the channel or grab the remote, so I had to watch it. Three straight hours on every type of spider. So I think I know what a black widow spider looks like when its crawling back up its web." Hawkeye told us. There was silence for a few seconds, before the human Black Widow said.

"Uh, Hawkeye I think you start making your way towards the Agimat Charm. And, I think we should start making out way to you." Black Widow stated out of the blue and nervously.

"Why Widow?" Cap asked her.

"Because I read in a file that Fury had, that Black Arachnid owned both a black widow spider and black arachnid spider. He's uses them to commit crimes and to distract guards before trapping them." Widow informed us. Shocking us in the process.

"Don't worry Widow. I got everything under cont-." Hawkeye started to say, only to be cut off by static.

"Hawkeye you there?" I asked him, trying to get a signal. I didn't get any response, only more static. "Hawkeye, do you read me?" I questioned again, only to receive more static. "Widow I think something's going on with Hawkeye's communicator." I told her, only to receive more static. "Widow, Cap, Hawkeye, Falcon do any of you read me?" I questioned again, buy only more static to fill my ears. "Jarvis run a diagnostic scan of the area. Find out what's causing the communication problem and fix it." I ordered my personal AI Jarvis.

'Right away Sir.' Jarvis answered. After a few minutes Jarvis answered back. 'Sir it appears there are small but multiple EMP mines surrounding the area. There strong enough to mess with your communication devices. But not strong enough to affect your suit or any other Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D weapon or device. It's as if they were especially made for your communication devices. I shall start disabling them now.' Jarvis told and informed me. This had shocked me immensely. Stark tech was built to withstand the effects of a EMP weapon. And, yet here was a EMP mine disrupting my tech. Who ever built them was good, very good. I was taken out of my thoughts by Jarvis again. 'All done Sir.' Jarvis informed me again. "Thank you Jarvis. Mark there locations so I can pick them up later." I told Jarvis again. 'Yes Sir.' Jarvis stated. "Thank you. Now time to check on everyone." I thanked and said to myself.

"Hawkeye, you still there?" I asked, and finally received an answer.

"Yeah Stark I'm here. What happened?"

"Well, it appears out Arachnid friend has finally made his move," I grumbled irritably. "He set up and activated multiple EMP mines in the area and cut off communications, but I had Jarvis deactivate them for now. Double check your sectors, because I have a gut feeling that 'Black Arachnid' is already heading your direction."

"On it, Chi-" he began, then faltered. "What was that?"

"What's wrong Hawkeye?" I asked him.

"I thought I just saw something," he answered. "I'm going in to investigate."

"Alright," Cap stated, sounding uneasy. "Just be careful, Hawkeye. We have no idea where Black Arachnid is, or what he's capable of."

"Yeah, yeah Capsicle. I got everything under - AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hawkeye's snarky remark was punctured with by a terrified scream, which quickly became muffled.

"Hawkeye what's wrong? What's happening?" I try to ask him. Only to hear muffling. "Team, Hawkeye's down. Rendezvous at his location. NOW." I ordered and yelled at the others.

"On it," they replied back. I flew through the museum doors and down the many halls and corridors, stopping after a while and descending to the ground. I flipped up my mask as my robotic feet landed against the floor and starting looking around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first, until something lying on the ground caught my eye. I stepped closer, and found them to be a quiver of arrows and a bow. Hawkeye's bow. I stooped down and picked them up, growing increasingly worried. Clint would never abandon his treasured weapon of choice. I stared around, but no one was in sight. Then, my eyes wandered upwards, and hanging in the shadows was a cocoon-like object, swaying slightly from side to side.

"Jarvis, activate shoulder lights." I ordered Jarvis once again.

'Right away Sir'. Jarvis replied. Seconds later flap's on both of my shoulders opened, showing three medium but bright lights. I directed upwards, and saw Hawkeye, with almost his whole body, except for the top half of his head. When he saw me his eyes immediately widened and he started to struggle more, trying to break free.

"Jarvis, send a small amount of power to my right index finger." I ordered.

_"Right away Sir.'_

After that was said, I felt my right robotic index finer charge up and turn into a bright blue. I raised my hand and started to use the power to trace and cut the substance off Hawkeyes mouth. After a few seconds it had fallen off, allowing him to speak.

"How's it hanging Hawkeye?" I asked with my trademark cocky smile. He narrowed his eyes in anger and replied.

"Shut it Stark." Hawkeye shot back, hostility in his voice. After the exchange we heard the sound of steps, and smashing around a corridor. Seconds later the rest of the team arrived. They gasped and rushed over to our position.

"Hawkeye, what happened?" Cap questioned, shocked at Hawkeye's current position.

"What do you think happened? One minute I'm patrolling around, searching for the shadow I had seen, and the next that Arachnid freak jumps from the ceiling, uppercut and disarms me, and then finally sticks me in this, cocoon thing." Hawkeye answered, while struggling to get free. I was shocked. Hawkeye was a trained assassin and trick shot, yet got disarmed and trapped within a minute, possibly less.

"Falcon. Fly up there and cut him down." I ordered. He nodded and extended his wings and flew up to the ceiling. He proceeded to cut the webbing with a wing, causing Hawkeye to fall down. I then used a weak repulser blast from my hand, and cut him out. When fully cut out, he got up and grabbed his bow and bag of arrows. "Where's are Arachnid friend now?"

"I don't know. I think I heard him mumble something about the power room." Hawkeye answered.

This had confused me greatly. Why the power room? Why not just go straight to the exhibit and steal the Charm? Unless...

I was brought out of my thoughts as the lights in the corridor and halls shut off.

"Jarvis. What just happened?" I asked.

_"Sir it appears that, how you put it, that your 'Arachnid friend' has hacked into the system and turned the power off. I shall have it back up in a few seconds."_

After that answer by Jarvis, we waited in silence for a few seconds. Finally after a minute, the power turned back on, besides for a few lights down the hall. I nodded before turning to everyone.

"Ok, guys and gal we need a plan. From what I gathered so far, this isn't no ordinary thief. Especially since he was able to disarm, catch and beat up Hawkeye, and being able to mess with my tech. We'll split into three teams. They'll be me, Cap, and Falcon as team one. Hulk and Thor for team two. And, Black Widow and Hawkeye for team three. That fine with everyone?" I told and questioned them. I received four positive reply's of 'yes' and a reply of 'you gotta be kidding me'. The only one who didn't answer was Hawkeye. I turned to my side, only to see him aiming down the hall that was covered in darkness. I turned to face the hallway, only to see nothing there. "Whoa, Hawkeye chill out. There's no one there. Is there?" I said and asked him. Me and the team tensed as he didn't answer, only to pull on his bow more. We all turned to the darkness, and I could have sworn I had seen something move. I was about to order Jarvis to fix the area, but he beat me too it.

_"All done Sir."_

After that being said, the lights turned on, and we were all shocked at what we saw. A figure, wearing all black spandex, with a Black Widow Spider and Black Arachnid Spider, one on each shoulder, was holding the Agimat Charm in his very hands. When the light was turned on, he froze in his tracks. He turned his head towards us, and I swore I saw the white lenses in his mask widen. He rotated his body to face us, one hand raised in a pathetic excuse of a wave, and the other behind his back. The same hand that held the Charm.

"Cuál está encima de los amigos, que quiere su culo pateado primero." He greeted, nervously and awkwardly. Me, being the genius I was, obviously knew he was speaking Spanish, poorly though.


	3. We got our asses kicked and new a job

**(Sill Iron Mans p.o.v)**

We stood there, facing the so called 'Master Thief' Fury told us about. He didn't look like much. In fact, he looked like the 'before' in which before Cap got injected with that 'magic soldier juice'. Seriously, the only thing I found intimidating about him, were the tiny killing machines on his shoulders. On a different note, I had no idea what he said. Sure, I could understand different languages like Spanish, but that didn't mean I knew how to speak it. So I turned to probably the only person on the team, that might have known what he said.

"Widow, what did he say?" I asked her, not even removing my eyes from his position.

"He said, 'What's up my friends, who wants their ass kicked first'." She answered, while adjusting her wrist mounted guns. So this guy was cocky, well I guess we have to show him why were called 'earths mightiest hero's'.

"Ok kid, give up. Your out numbered, out matched, and dare I say it, out gunned. Just give up now, and I promise we won't whip ya too bad." I told him, while flipping my mask back over my face and raising my hands, energy flowing to my palms. All the while the others prepared as well. Hawkeye pulled back on his bow, BW pointed her wrist mounted guns at him, Thor swung his hammer around by the rope handle, Cap brought his shield from his back and held it by the straps, Hulk roared and smashed his fists against his chest, and Falcon flew up with his wings out, in attack position. But I noticed something. Something wrong. He didn't look afraid, not even the slightest bit intimidated.

"Sorry, but whips aren't my fetish, and I look horrible in orange or white and black stripped jumpsuits. Maybe another time though." He replied back to us in a joking manner. This had shocked me even greater. Most villains would either try to run, or fight. But he just stood there and cracked a joke, not attempting to do anything. He wasn't like most villains, and I'm sure we were all thinking it.

"I'm not kidding kid, you don't want this to get ugly." I threatened him.

"It got ugly the second you flipped the mask off your face." Arachnid replied back, before giving off a fake yawn, indicating he was getting bored. At this Hawkeye gave off a snicker, only to be shut up as I sent a glare his way. This kid was starting to irritate me.

"You're getting on my nerves kid. Now come with us, and I'll try to make sure you get locked up in a not so crappy room." I told him, trying to calm my nerves. No one was this annoying, not even Hawkeye, and that was saying something.

"Could I get locked in a room with her?" Arachnid questioned while pointing at Black Widow, a cress in his mask, indicating he was smirking.

* * *

><p>"Great. Another creep that has the hots for Widow." Hawkeye stated, saying 'great' sarcastically, and turning his head to look at Widow, who only gave a annoyed and irritated look.<p>

"Really? Who's the other creep? WAIT, is it you?" Arachnid asked in a annoying and knowing tone, while pointing at Hawkeye, who only growled at the remark.

"Ha. Not so funny when he's making fun of you. Now is it Hawkeye?" I said and questioned him with a cocky voice.

"Shut it Stark. Lets just get this over with and catch him." He replied back. He was pulling so hard and strong on the arrow that I thought it would brake.

"Catch me? Do I look like some kind of trophy prize. Granted I look amazing under this suit, but that's not the point." Arachnid cut in, sounding either shocked or hurt at the 'catch' part. But I noticed something. He slowly reached behind his back, and made a grabbing motion.

"Guys. Cant you see he's just trying to distract us. Lets catch him before he tries to escape." Cap told us, sounding the solider he was.

"Escaping. Why didn't I think of that?" Arachnid asked himself out loud, although sarcastically. We watched as he brought his hand from behind his back, revealing three small disks. He threw them to the wall that was to his right. They stuck, and started to blink red in the middle and beep. I instantly knew that were bombs. But before I could tell anyone to move, they exploded, causing smoke to be kicked up everywhere and covered out sight. Those who didn't have a mask, coughed as the smoke invaded their lounges.

"Falcon, fly above the smoke and blow it away." I ordered, trying to see Black Arachnid through the smoke. He didn't say a word, he only as he was told and flew above the smoke, before using his wings to blow the smoke away. After a few flaps, the smoke was gone, revealing a missing Arachnid thief and a giant hole in the wall.

"Come on. You guys can't be that helpless." A voice said from outside. We ran out of the hole and looked around, before finally seeing the thief on top of a build board, wearing the charm around his neck. "Come on. First one to catch me gets to unmask me." He yelled at us, using his hands in a cone motion over his masked mouth. With that, he shot a similar web substance to a building and swung away, wanting us to follow.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I questioned, before shooting up into the sky with the repulsers on my feet, and following him. Behind me flying was Thor and Falcon. Hulk, Cap, Widow, and Hawkeye were jumping across rooftops, trying to keep up. I watched as Arachnid swung from building to building, trying to calculate his movements. After a few minutes of following I finally was able to catch up with him. I was arms length away from grabbing him, but he must of known. Because, he slung himself further then before, and swinging around to face me. While in mid air, he grabbed something from his back again, and threw it at me. They were small balls, but there were about ten of them. I tried to blast them away, only to miss. When they were a few feet away from me, they exploded. Then I knew what they were. Mini EMP balls, because as soon as I made contact with them, the might started to shut down. I watched as the lights flicked on and off, and as I started to lose control. Finally the lights and suit itself turned off, making me go into a downwards. I couldn't do anything but scream for help as I plummeted down, getting closer and closer to the pavement.

* * *

><p>But then I felt something, or someone catch me before I hit the ground, and ascended into the sky, in the arms of my savior. After sailing for a few more seconds, I felt as we landed on a roof top. I looked up, only to see the green face of Hulk.<p>

"Tin man want us to stop?" He asked me.

"No, we gotta keep up and catch him. Give me a few minutes and systems should be back online." I told him.

We waited there for a few minutes, until I could move around in my suit. After that, he placed me back on my feet. That's when I got a call.

"Stark, you there? What Happened? Answer me Tony?" I hear Capsicle questioned me.

"Yeah I'm here Cap. Bastard used a few EMP balls on me and my suit. Almost fell, if it wasn't for Hulk. What's up?"

"Oh, alright then. Anyway, me and the others were able to track down, and corner Black Arachnid in a old abandon warehouse in Jersey. We've surrounded the building, and are waiting for you two in order to infiltrate it."

"Roger that Capsicle. Me and big mean green should be there soon. Just make sure he stays trapped. Over and out." I order and inform him, before ending the call. "Jersey. It's 'ALWAYS' Jersey. You get any of that Hulk?" I turn, while asking him. Only, to see that he was already jump from rooftop to rooftop. "Hey wait." I yell out, while acting the replusers in my feet, before taking off to follow.

**(10 minutes later. Location A old abandon building in NJ.)**

After flying and following Hulk, we hooked back up with the rest of the Avengers. After explain everything that happened while I was out, we made our way up the warehouse, hoping there was no other surprises for us. After a few minutes, we found ourselves on eighth floor of the warehouse. It was strange, you would think a building would have less openings in the walls. Anyway, after this floor we only had two more, and the roof before we would find him.

"I don't like this. Not one bit." Hawkeye told us, while moving and searching from left to right.

"What's wrong Hawkeye? Scared of a little darkness?" I questioned jokingly.

"Shut it Stark. And, no I'm not afraid of the dark. It's, just that, remember that spider documentary I told you about? The one I was forced to watch. Well it said that spiders lure prey into their traps, before catching them and eating them." He informed us, which I'm pretty sure about half of us already knew.

"Hawkeye, I'm pretty sure Black Arachnid is a lot of things. But I'm sure a cannibal isn't one of them." I replied back.

"Whatever you say Stark. All I know is, I'm gonna my-AHHH." Hawkeye started to say. Only for a web substance to shoot out from the shadows and hit his back, before pulling him into the darkness, the force letting his arrow, bow, and quiver fall from his hands.

"HAWKEYE." I shouted, shocked at what just happened. "Jarvis, activate shoulder lights."

_'Right away Sir.'_

After that, my shoulder flaps flipped open, revealing and turning on lights. I moved around, only to find Hawkeye in another web cocoon a few feet away.

**(Switch to 3rd pov.)**

But before anyone could help Hawkeye, a eerie laugh filled the dark floor/room. Then a single light was lite about twenty feet away from the hero's, showing Black Arachnid standing there, the 'killing machines' still on his shoulders, and head down. Before slowly raising his head, a twinkle bouncing off his mask that hid his pupils.

"Welcome. to my, uh, lair. I guess you can call it that. Anyway, Iron Man and Hawkeye were right. I'm not a cannibal, but I did lure you here for two reasons, and one is to kick all of your asses in my realm/environment." He told them, before cracking his knuckles.

"And what's the second reason?" Cap asked.

"Revenge." Arachnid told them, although whispery.

"Revenge for what? You know what, never mind. Falcon distract him while I break Hawkeye out." Iron Man questioned and ordered.

"On it Tony." Falcon replied, before taking off towards the villain.

"Time to try out my new toy." Arachnid whispered under his breath, before messing with a web shooters. He aimed at Falcon, and waited for the perfect moment. "Time for the birdy to get its wings clipped." Arachnid stated, before shooting a electric filled web at Falcon. When it made contact, Falcon yelled in pain as his whole body was shocked, it was worse then a taser. He fell down, twitching and knocked out.

"FALCON!" Cap shouted before running towards the fallen comrade. But was stopped by Iron Man.

"No, don't get to close. We need to use long range attacks first. Throw your shield at him." Iron Man told and ordered him. He nodded, before getting into throwing position. Cap twisted his body, before letting his trademark shield fly. It flew at speeds unimagined by some people, and was only a few feet away from Arachnid. Then he shot more webbing at the shield, before spinning his body and the shield. After a few spins, he let it fly back at the hero's. It bounced off a few walls, before making contact with Thors' head. The force was strong enough to knock him out, along with knocking his hammer from his hand. But it didn't stop there. After hitting Thor, it bounced off another wall. Before hitting Cap in his chest, and into a wall, knocking him out as well.

"Thor! Cap!." Iron Man shouted, before running to them. Only for webbing to cover their whole bodies, except their heads. Iron Man turned his attention to Arachnid. He just stood there, with his arms folded against his chest, looking unimpressed. "We need a plan." Iron Man whispered to himself, before he got an idea. "Hulk, distract Black Arachnid while I run tricks and probability's to defeat him." He ordered the green monster.

Hulk nodded, before roaring and charging the villain. Arachnid stood there, unmoving. That was, until he pulled a small, rectangular object from his back. He seemed to pull a chord off it, before throwing it at the monster. When it was less then ten inches away, it exploded, causing smoke and flares to shoot around. Hulk roared in anger and pain, while putting his hands over his head. He couldn't hear or see anything. But, in pain he rushed out of the floor, falling and eventually landing in the abandon streets below.

"What. The Hell. Was That?" Widow asked, shocked and to tell the truth, scared at what just happened.

"That was a nine banger, or it's actually name a flashbang. It's a non-lethal explosive device used to temporarily disorient a enemy's senses. And, since we've lost most of our team I'm running a thirty percent probability that we'll win this. Wait for it to finish." Iron Man told and explained to her, while trying to go over more tricks to win.

"Whatever. You can stay there and play with your fancy toys. But I'm gonna take him down." Widow replied, before running at Arachnid, with her wrist mounted guns aimed at him and to the protest of Iron Man. She started to fire at Arachnid, who only moved to his left and right, dodging every shot she fired. He continued to dodge, before pulling more sphere like objects from his back. He threw them at the female spider, before they exploded when close. Widow tried to fire her guns, only to realize they didn't work. She looked down at them in frustration, but also throwing her guard off.

"Widow, look out!" Iron Man warned.

"What?"

That was all Widow could say, before she was met with the sight of the heel of Arachnids' shoe. Arachnid swung on his web, before his shoe made contact with Widows' face. The force caused her to fly back, and land with the other fallen Avengers. Before her body was encased with webbing as well. Iron Man looked around. He was the only one left, the last hope to catch Arachnid and recover the Agimat Charm. Iron Man turned his attention to the villain, listening as he chuckled.

"Well, well, well. It now appears that were equally numbered, and equally gunned. But it also appears that you're under matched. Why don't cha say you just give up now, and we can save yourself the embarrassment?" Arachnid told and questioned him.

"No way kid. As long as there is a five percent chance on me winning, that's all I need to take you down. I mean, look at you. You're just some guy in dark colored spandex, while I'm a super hero. I believe I'm gonna win." Iron Man replied back.

"Really? Well do you know what I see? I see a pathetic, old man that's out of his prime. Who also hides behind his formal, and crime fighting suits, money, fast and expensive cars, and girls to mask his true being. You act all tough and cool, but really you're just scared and pathetic of the truth. The truth being you would be nothing without the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, or your money." Arachnid finished telling him. Iron Man stood there, silent and frozen. "Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong."

It was true, it was all true. Tony was kind of, self-conscious of himself. He hid behind everything, to feel good about himself. Bu Iron Man shook his head, this guy was just trying to get inside his head.

"You know what? Screw the tricks and the probability. I'm taking you down. Right here, right now." Iron Man replied, before jetting through the air at Arachnid.

Arachnid stood there, not moving or even looking afraid. He reached behind his back, only to fell nothing, He used all his EMP balls and flashbang on the others. Which meant he was almost out of tricks and weapons. 'Almost' being the important word there. Arachnid readied his web shooters, while Iron Man prepared his repulsers. Iron Man was closing in, while Arachnid stood there. Both having stand off. Each waiting for the other to shoot first. But Tony decided to take the glory, and fired a few blasts at Arachnid. Who dodged each one, letting them destroy the walls behind him. Arachnid decided to retaliate, by shooting back with his web shooters. Since Tony was close, he had no time to react or dodge the attack. As the webbing made contact with his suit, he felt his control over his suit start to mees up, until he nothing more then a flying, human sized bullet. Seeing this, Arachnid webbed a desk that was close to him, before spinning with it and launching it at Tony. Iron Man could only watch as he and the desk made contact, forcing him to turn around and crash in a column of the building floor, sending him upside down, and on the floor.

"Jarvis, eliminate foreign substance from suit" Tony ordered.

_'Right away Sir. But I'm detecting this substance as new, meaning one we haven't come in contact with before. It could take a few minutes.'_

Tony could only groan out in frustration at the news. He looked up, only to be met with the sight of Arachnid's mask.

"Next time we fight, I won't be so merciful." Arachnid warned, before leaving from his sight, probably leaving from the building as well. So now here Tony Stark was, knocked down, surrounded by his knocked out teammates. There was only one thing to do.

"Jarvis, establish comms link with Nick Fury."

_'On it Sir.'_

After that being said and done, all Tony heard was ringing. That was, until someone on the other side picked up.

"Hey, Fury. Its Iron Man, you know Tony Stark. Yeah we need some immediate medevac."

**(Unknown and undisclosed location.)**

We join Arachnid in a seemingly dark room. Nothing but he, a few chairs, and a desk, being the only things lite up from the weak lights.

"Do you have it?" A voice asked from the shadows, sounding almost robotic.

"Does this answer your question?" Arachnid questioned back, while reaching behind his back and grabbed something. He proceeded to throw the Agimat Charm onto the table, only for a gray, robotic arm to come from the shadows and grab it. Arachnid watched as the figure seemed to examine it, a light from the charm and figure being the indicators for him doing so.

"Excellent. The money will be transferred to your secret account immediately." The figure informed him, while putting the charm away.

"Great. Well if you ever need a thief for hire, you know how to contact me. Just let me know when you got another job." That's when Arachnid stood from his seat, and got ready to leave.

"Well your in luck then. I have three jobs needed to be done as soon as possible." The figure told him. Arachnid then leaned against the chair he was previously sitting in.

"Whoa. I may be the greatest thief of all times. But, I can't to three jobs so soon." Arachnid replied.

"That's why I'm having you pick one job, while two other villains will get the others." The figure informed him.

Arachnid stood there, confused and wondering what other two villains would be picked. He was brought out of his thoughts, by a annoying voice that he would know from anywhere.

"Spidey!"

Arachnid groaned out loud as that annoying voice rang through out the room. Before he could turn around and maybe run, a pair of strong, red clad arms wrapped around his chest from behind, squeezed him, and started to thrash and swing him roughly. That's when he was thrown in the air, while spinning, before being caught again. He was met with the sight, of the merc with a mouth Deadpools mask.

Finally after a few swings, Deadpool placed Arachnid on his feet, before putting his hands on Arachnids shoulders and started to shake him violently.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried sick I was? I mean, you never texted, called, messaged, pigeoned, turtled, or even smoke signaled. Who captured you? Was it the writer? Did he catch you? What did he do to you? Where did he touch you?!" Deadpool constantly asked and exclaimed, still not breaking his 'assault'. But Arachnid was finally able to break free, although dizzy.

"Glad to see you too Deadpool. But who is 'the writer'?" Arachnid questioned.

"Hell if I know." Deadpool answered. Arachnid could only sigh at Deadpools craziness. But his attention was brought to a white armored new figure walking behind Deadpool. That's when Deadpool decided to turn around to see what Arachnid was looking at.

"Tasky. Look who I found." Deadpool told him in a sing song voice, while holding Arachnid up as if he were a trophy.

"Well I'm glad to see you two haven't killed each other yet." Taskmaster stated with a slight chuckle. He gestured for Deadpool to lower Arachnid, which he did. He then walked up to him, and reached a hand out, which Arachnid accepted. "Glad to see you're still alive Spider."

"Yup. Glad to see you're still kicking." Arachnid replied back.

"Yay. We're all friends again." Deadpool randomly stated, while enforcing a three way hug, which Taskmaster and Arachnid didn't return. Their attention was then brought to the figure.

"If you three are done with your little love fest, I would like to tell you about the three jobs I have." The figure told them. The three nodded, before standing in front of the desk. With Arachnid being in the middle, and in front of them. They watched as the figure put folders, and one flash drive on his desk before explaining.

"Job one. Fifty people, scattered across the globe are trying, and will succeed to put me behind bars. It won't even matter that I am on foreign soil. I need them eliminated immediately. The one to take the job, will have to months to do so. Get it done within that time, and you'll get two million dollars." The figure explained the first job, before moving onto the next one.

"Job two. There has been reports of strong, but rookie super heroes roaming around the world. I need one of you to get me samples of their blood for me to study, and eventually add to my, uh, project. You will have four months to complete, and will get two million for completion." He continued to list.

"Job three, and possibly the toughest one of the three. Infiltrate Stark Towers, hack his systems, and use this flash drive to download any and all information he has on them. Avenger and S.H.I.E.L.D secrets, weaknesses, members, etc. You will have as long as needed to finish it, and for completion the payment will be five million dollars." The figure finished listing off. At this Deadpool and Taskmaster looked at each other, before glancing at the back of Arachnid. The third job, was to practically bring the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D to their knees, a job that would mean a lot to Arachnid.

"I'll take the killing job." Deadpool informed.

"I'll take the, uh, blood extraction." Taskmaster told him.

"And, I'll take the job that lets me end the Avengers." Arachnid told them, while picking up the third folder, with the other two following his example. "But, to do so I need some supplies." He told the figure, and at which the other two villains leaned in to hear.

"Oh, and what are they?" The figure asked.

"About twenty killer robots, a guarantee that no civy will get hurt, a open area somewhere in the middle of New York, and The Juggernaut." Arachnid finished listing off, before walking away from the desk and three figures.

"Ok, it shall be done. But why do you need all that stuff?" The figure questioned.

"How else am I supposed to join The Avengers." Arachnid told him, while walking out the door and not even looking back at the three confused figures.


End file.
